


Hyvää Joulua!

by Silberchen



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Christmas, Hannover 96, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 11:09:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5624731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silberchen/pseuds/Silberchen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ein Besuch auf dem Weihnachtsmarkt<br/>Anmerkung: Eine weitere Challenge,  Pairing und Wort (Joulukinkku) waren vorgegeben</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hyvää Joulua!

Gestern waren sie mit der ganzen Mannschaft da gewesen, auf dem Weihnachtsmarkt in Hannover. Das war so Tradition, und irgendwie auch immer nett, auch, weil die Fans sich zurückhielten - oder von dem anwesenden Weihnachtsmann, der 96-Kleinigkeiten verteilte, abgelenkt wurden.

Trotzdem war es Leonardo zu laut gewesen, und zu voll, zu viel, irgendwie. Er mochte es ruhiger, zumindest zu Weihachten, auch wenn das auf Weihnachtsmärkten kaum zu finden war. Manchmal auf den kleinern Märkten, oder in den Seitenstraßen. In Hannover selbst würde er da wohl kein Glück haben, befürchtete er.

"Hey! Pass auf, geh mal aus dem Weg", schob ihn Ron zur Seite. Sie waren in der Kabine, nach dem Training, und offenbar wollte ihr Torwart zu dem Tisch in der Mitte, um sich mit Wasser oder einer Banane zu versorgen. Nach dem Training, gerade, wenn er wie heute, mehr als drei Tore kassiert hatte, war er recht ungenießbar.

Leonardo sah Ron zu, wie er nicht zu den Bananen oder einer der Wasserflaschen griff, sondern sich eine Orange griff, die hier ebenfalls lag. Mit dem Obst in der Hand kehrte er zurück zu seinem Platz. Er pellte sie ordentlich, legte die Schale auf einen Haufen neben sich und aß die Stücke genüsslich, eins nach dem anderen.

Verwundert beobachtete Leonardo ihn dabei, das hatte er - gerade nach diesem Training und seiner Reaktion danach - nicht erwartet. Aber gut, wenn Ron sich wieder beruhigt hatte, umso besser.

"Magst du auch eine?", fragte ihn eine Stimme von der Seite. Ron war aufgestanden, hatte die Orangenschale in der Hand und sah ihn an. "Ich bring dir eine mit...?"

"Gern", nickte Leonardo spontan. Er mochte Orangen, sie waren frisch und irgendwie... winterlich-weihnachtlich.

Ron kehrte zurück und reichte ihm eine frische Orange, die zweite pellte er sich selbst. Dabei sah er immer wieder zu Leonardo. Es machte ihn, Leonardo, unsicher. So wurde er nicht gerne angesehen, auch nicht von Ron.

Und schon gar nicht so.

Dennoch riss er sich zusammen und blickte zurück. Genüsslich aß Ron eine Orangenspalte nach der anderen.

"Du fandst es gestern auch zu voll, hm?", fragte er Leonardo.

Der war überrascht, er hatte nicht gedacht, dass jemand das mitbekam, schon gar nicht ihr Torwart. Ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken nickte Leonardo. "Ich mag die Weihnachtszeit, aber das gestern war einfach zu viel."

Ron nickte, während er eine weitere Orangenspalte kaute, dann stimmte er zu, "An der Marktkirche ist es einfach auch total voll, da müsste man früher hin, nicht am Abend, wie wir gestern. Aber gibt auch schönere, ruhigere Ecken."

"Meinst du?" So ganz konnte Leonardo das nach dem gestrigen Erlebnis nicht glauben. "Hannover ist so groß..."

"Ich zeig sie dir", versprach Ron.

***

Drei Tage später saß Leonardo bei Ron im Wagen und ließ ihn in Richtung Innenstadt fahren. Sie hätten auch laufen können, das wussten beide, aber sie wollten danach vielleicht noch weiter, hatte Ron angedeutet, da war es besser den Wagen in der Nähe zu haben. Irgendwie fand Ron auch einen Parkplatz, Leonardo hätte schon lange vorher aufgegeben und wär zurückgefahren. Aber Ron schien sich entweder gut auszukennen oder einfach Glück gehabt zu haben, jedenfalls hatten sie es vom Parkplatz aus nicht weit bis zum Weihnachtsmarkt.

Erst ging es über den Bereich an der Marktkirche, der wieder so voll war wie bei ihrem ersten Besuch. Sie blieben hin und wieder bei einem der Stände stehen, bummelten langsam weiter, aber Leonardo war froh, als sie in eine Seitenstraße abbogen. Hier standen noch vereinzelte Buden, aber es war viel leerer, und das gefiel ihm schon besser.

"Hier weiter", deutete Ron die Gasse entlang, dann bogen sie hinter einem der moderneren Gebäude nach links ab.

Schlagartig änderte sich die Umgebung. Sie standen auf einem verhältnismäßig dunklen Platz, an dessen Rand rot-weiß gestrichene Holzbuden standen. Holzfeuer brannten, es roch geräuchert und lecker, und es war... ruhig. Keine Weihnachtsmusik, die einem auf den Keks ging, sondern... Ruhe.

"Das finnische Weihnachtsdorf", erklärte ihm Ron und trat einige Schritte auf den Platz. Leonardo folgte ihm und sog alles um ihn herum auf. Die Ruhe, die Menschen, die gemütlich zusammenstanden, die guten Gerüche.

In einigen Buden wurde Dinge verkauft, dann gab es "Glögi", finnischen Glühwein, frisch gerächerten Lachs, der um das Feuer auf Brettern befestigt war, und Schinken.

"Wollen wir einmal rumgucken und uns dann ein bisschen hinsetzen?", schlug Ron vor. Leonardo konnte nur beeindruckt nicken. "Das hätte ich hier nie erwartet..."

Ron lächelte und ging vor, an den Buden vorbei, finnische Wollkleidung, Kerzen, Kerzenständer, Körbe, Holzschalen, Bilder und nordische Schnitzereien, viele wirklich schöne Sachen. Kurzentschlossen kaufte sich Leonardo warme Wollhandschuhe, an denen er einfach nicht vorbeigehen konnte.

"Was möchtest du essen?", fragte Ron ihn, als sie an dem großen Feuer angekommen waren. "Es gibt Flammlachs, der ist superlecker, oder Joulukinkku. Das ist so eine Art Schinken. Und Rentierwürstchen."

"Boah, das klingt lecker", war Leonardo begeistert. Sie guckten herum, dann entschieden sie sich für Flammlachs und Joulukinkku, den Traditionellen finnischen Weihnachtsschinken. Dazu bestellten sie Glöki, finnischen Glühwein, der lecker nach Beeren roch.

"Komm mit", forderte Ron ihn auf und führte ihn in ein Zelt, in dem Bänke standen. Sie saßen gemütlich auf Rentierfellen, Leonardo zog sogar seine neuen Handschuhe aus um die Leckereien zu essen. Sie aßen gemeinsam, probierten vom Lachs und Schinken und holten sich dann auch noch Rentierwürstchen.

Sattgegessen saßen sie noch eine ganze Weile zusammen und unterhielten sich, und es deutete sich an, dass sie viel mehr gemein hatten als Leonardo erwartet hatte.

Ron mochte Weihnachten, aber nicht den Weihnachtstress, ihm machte die Kälte weniger aus als der Schnee, hörte die selbe Musik, wollte gerne mal nach Südamerika - in den Urlaub, aber nicht für den Fußball - und Griechenland - ebenfalls Urlaub. Auch in Filmen stimmten sie überein, und in so vielen anderen Sachen ebenfalls.

Es war ein schöner Abend, aber irgendwann wurden zu Leonardos Bedauern seine Füße kalt und kälter. "Ich glaub, ich muss langsam...", murmelte er.

"Kalt?", fragte Ron nach, und Leonardo nickte. "Dann sollten wir wirklich gehen. Magst du noch mit zu mir kommen?"

Aus irgendeinem Grund begann Leonardos Herz jetzt zu klopfen. vielleicht lag es an dem Blick, mit dem Ron ihn jetzt bedachte, vielleicht war es das Lächeln - oder die warme Hand, die plötzlich und unerwartet auf seiner lag?

Ohne anders zu können nickte Leonardo. Rons Lächeln wurde noch breiter, zufriedener. "Dann komm, mein Wagen wartet..."


End file.
